


Ehi, Biondo

by Mokochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto si rovesciò addosso buona parte del ramen che stava mangiando, attirando l'attenzione di Teuchi e degli altri clienti del chiosco. «C-Cosa hai… detto?»<br/>Un sospiro. «Sono incinta.»<br/>[NaruKarin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ehi, Biondo

# Ehi, Biondo

_«Sono incinta.»_

 

Naruto si rovesciò addosso buona parte del ramen che stava mangiando, attirando l'attenzione di Teuchi e degli altri clienti del chiosco.  
«C-Cosa hai… detto?»  
Un sospiro.  
«Sono incinta.»  
«M-Ma… Ma…» l’Uzumaki indicò sconvolto la pancia della ragazza, gli occhi spalancati dallo sbigottimento. «Non è possibile! E poi mi spieghi com‘è? Insomma, non hai nessun… n-nessun pancione!»  
«Evidentemente è di poche settimane» intervenne Kakashi che, seduto accanto a Naruto, stava leggendo divertito _Icha Icha Paradise_ in attesa di ricevere la sua tanto agognata porzione di ramen.  
«Ehi, _Biondo_ , almeno il tuo amico capisce qualcosa», Karin squadrò Hatake Kakashi dalla testa ai piedi, poi tornò a fissare Naruto; non era affatto contenta della sua reazione.  
D’altro canto il genin non era abituato a situazioni particolari come quella. «Allora?» lo incalzò poi, sistemandosi gli occhiali.  
Naruto sussultò. «Allora cosa?»  
«Non ti aspetterai mica che io abortisca! Scordatelo! E comunque mi servono una nuova casa, dei soldi, un dottore…»  
«Calma, calma!» il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, prese una salviettina e cercò di asciugarsi i pantaloni fradici di ramen; poi fece una smorfia, contrariato.  
«Chi ha mai parlato di aborto? Io voglio il bambino! Diamine, è mio figlio!»  
Karin inclinò la testa di lato, pensierosa.  
Nel mentre Teuchi si mise a preparare una seconda porzione di ramen, certo che il suo cliente preferito avesse bisogno di qualcosa per placare il terrore causato da quell’improvvisa quanto piacevole notizia - _o almeno così credeva._  
«Oh, al diavolo! Gli spaghetti non si staccano!» si lagnò Naruto, manifestando la propria irritazione con incomprensibili quanto buffi borbottii.  
 _Quello scemo non sarebbe mai stato come Sasuke._  
Karin allora abbozzò un sorriso, e notò per l’ennesima volta l’aura positiva che circondava tenue l’Uzumaki.  
Un’aura buona, diversa dalle altre.  
Naruto gettò nel contenitore della spazzatura la salviettina ormai inservibile e gonfiò le guance come un bambino piccolo. «… ’tebayo.»  
«Ehi, Biondo.»  
Il Jinchuuriki sobbalzò: Karin si era chinata su di lui, le mani sui fianchi, le labbra a tre centimetri dalle sue.  
Deglutì, imbarazzato. «C-Che… c’è?»  
«Visto che sei idiota mi hai fatto venire voglia» decretò Karin, allungando la mano per afferrare il polso dell’Uzumaki, che divenne paonazzo.  
«Ma…! Karin!»  
«Zitto e muovi il tuo bel sedere, o mi passa» fu la minaccia.  
E quando Kakashi alzò gli occhi dal suo libro, si ritrovò improvvisamente solo e con una porzione di ramen in più da consumare.  
«Ah, i giovani d’oggi…»

 

FINE


End file.
